Charlene Moray
The police chief from London who attempted to restore the reputation of Grasmere Valley's police station. Early Life Born in Brixton and growing up in Westminster she always wanted to one day one the department at Scotland Yard. While not exactly managing that position she still with her determined nature to run a prominent police department in London. Not suffering fools at all and always wanting everything to be perfect she soon manages as well to gain a say in the majority of police station in the south which one of them includes Grasmere Valley police station. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 After Del leading the department into having one of the worst reputation in the country, being leader of the police department in London, she demotes Del and comes to Grasmere Valley to personally attempt to take charge of the police station and whip it up back to shape. Volume 12 Her reign of the police station continues and she is strict and fussy unlike Del. She allows no prisoners and even makes the likes of Adam Robinson cry. Charlene desperation to set the police station however comes at a heavy price. Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson come to ask for help after Georgi's black book full of information for her private investigation is stolen and as a result sensitive information such as Jonelle's whereabouts has been spread and Jonelle's estranged husband is beginning to send threatening to text and vowing to track her down. Charlene however refuses to listen to them believing they are wasting the departments time and money and as a result after being very rude to them she vows that anyone wanting to help them would be arrested. She makes sure her own personal favorite detective, Detective Lang who seem often slapped and insulted is on the case that if anyone tries to help Georgi and Jonelle would be arrested.Del and Adam Robinson however seem to hear them out and works on the case. Charlene seems to cause more harm than good in her quest to restore order as due to a tip from Uncle Winston Harvey Staddon and Meg Robinson was arrested and Del and Adam Robinson were also arrested after questioning a suspect Camilia Debarge. Even when Paul Masters life is threatened as a result of the information from Georgi's book being leaked Charlene seems to be very little help. The culprit of the theft and responsible for revealing the information turned out to be Kate Concade which was discovered by Georgi, Jonelle and Paul not by Charlene or Detective Lang. Even Kate Concade who had caused the majority of the trouble noted how pathetic and closed minded Charlene was thereby allowing for her plan to escalate. Charlene ends up issuing several apologies to virtually the entire town for what she had done and understanding she shouldn't have meddle with Del's police station in the first place she left to go back to London. Volume 13 Although she does not feature Ryan Decony mentions her in his speech against Del and Adam Robinson. He says how the police department is in fact corrupt and that Charlene had been trying to see how deep the corruption went before she was forced to move back to London. This turns out to be false as Charlene while wanted to improve standards never saw the police department in Grasmere Valley as being corrupt. Th accusations are made by Ryan to try and evade a murder charge of his wife Sandra Decony which he was in fact guilty of the crime. Volume 38 Charlene returns to Grasmere Valley, in flashy and controversial style with her fiance, Cliff Clifford. Despite Jack Jackson's good record being in charge of the police department believing she and Cliff can do a better job wait until he is on holiday in Switzerland to effectively kick him out of the force and have Cliff replace him with Charlene overseeing things. Volume 39 She is seen with her fiance Cliff Clifford as the football team Grasmere Valley FC are in the playoffs to go into the Premiership and she is seen as if she is royalty congratulating the players. She however is oblivious to the fact that Cliff is betting against the team and will do anything to make sure the team lose. Volume 40 Charlene is seen with Cliff Clifford at James Dontos and Anne Dontos 60th wedding anniversary which during it Cliff is trying to make sure Jenna Parish is dead. When it turns out she is still alive however many think finally Cliff's time has come but Charlene still blindly believes him. Volume 41 Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna while she is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Jack and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Jack in particular was the most hard hitting out of the group as he is the most determined to see Cliff taken down after everything he had done to him, others and the town. Charlene wedding to Cliff is coming closer and closer as the wedding and with Pablo Underbar a doctor who claimed to cure cancer coming in the picture with his fiance Josie Buxum, fellow nemesis of the town, they are planning an extravagant wedding at the Vatican with the Pope performing the ceremony and anyone who is anyone being at the event. Charlene is ecstatic with such a fancy wedding and soon the town is all a buzz about the wedding and forced to talk about it positively or they would be arrested in violation of the Media blackout. The entire idea is a complete fraud with Pablo not wanting to marrying Josie but take all her money and Cliff wanted to kill Charlene for her money. Kim Pope who turns out to have a friendship with the Pope is shocked to read in the paper of the wedding at the Vatican as it was the same day the Pope would baptise her niece and make her a Godmother which after getting on the phone with him he confirms and also confirms he doesn't know Pablo Underbar who was arranging the double lavish wedding or Cliff Clifford. Cliff Clifford is seen meeting up with Peter Schlister as he wants to kill Charlene Moray before they even get married. Peter who had got away with murdering his wife with the help of Cliff gives him the advise how to do it with anti-freeze and how to get the most money out of it with life insurance. It is clear from this that Cliff cannot stand Charlene and wants to get rid of her before they get married. Peter himself a murderer is alarmed at how cold Cliff is. With the blackout as imposed by Charlene, Jill Valentine refuses to publish anything negative about Cliff or the up and coming wedding. Jack Jackson, Kim Pope, Sherryl Coupin, Athena, Constantine Broading and Craig Morris want to take the Media blackout down as they claim to have proof the wedding is a hoax and that Cliff is trying to kill Charlene Jill ignores this for fear of going against Charlene's blackout and what it would cost her. Sharon McBride during this tense meeting comes in to further confirm such claims as they believe he is trying to kill Charlene. But Jill not wanting a lawsuit or to rock the boat and face Charlene and Cliff's wrath refuses to do so. Charlene with Detective Lang have actively arrested Jack Jackson, Sharon McBride, Kim Pope and Cristophe Voldo are arrested for trying to spread the news via social media with The Worst Lawyer Ever and The Governor there every step of the way. As this happens, Alex Timmend, Jasmine Coffee with Charlene's old nemesis Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson to the police station with a genuine complaint with against Cliff Clifford who had attempted to killed Jasmine and had killed her friend. Charlene Moray is there and they want her to listen to their objections against Cliff even with the blackout on any negative information on Cliff Clifford and with threat of imprisonment with there being those already arrested for spreading such news on social media. Once again Charlene is rather blind to their objections especially due to Jasmine former occupation of being the lady of the night. Alex defends her and Georgi and Jonelle warn that it will be Charlene's ruin if they don't listen that it will like before be to her ruin. Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. There in front of the press and cameras Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott who told her everything that had happened. Catherine fires The Governor immediately for him not representing her. She also fires Jill Valentine for her refusal to take down the blackout and The Worst Lawyer Ever for her terrible lawyer skills. She also places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town.Charlene thought she would evade from Catherine's wrath but how wrong she was. Catherine lays into her and says how James Dontos agreed her to be banned from Grasmere Valley and losing her job in the police force. Charlene still thinks she will be able to go back to Scotland Yard in London but Catherine placed her to be blacklisted just as she tried the media blackout so that no one would ever accept her in employment. She is still under the misguided notion that Cliff loves her and that the wedding at the Vatican is taking place. Cliff son shatters such illusions as he grabs her by the throat saying how sick he was of her that he never loved her and just wanted her money and power. He then tried to kill her with the anti-freeze still thinking in front of cameras he could pass this off as a natural death and claim life insurance. Scott Clyde jumped on him and saved Charlene's life with Cliff getting away, running outside thinking he was free before got hit by a car. Legacy From that point Charene was banished from Grasmere Valley and is viewed upon with utter disgust and horror by many of the town's folk who felt she in her willful blindness caused so much hurt to the town. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 1 Wake In the aftermath of the Fifth Way Cult mass suicide and the carnage that it ensured, Charlene who is still running the department in London and has influence over the Grasmere Valley police station decides with Sam Bishop the Prime Minister and James Dontos the Mayor due to Del's very bad leadership to fire him and to give his job to Jack Jackson who was seen being a great negotiator during the crisis. Del is shocked as is his wife Del's Wife and both vow revenge on the town and in particular to Charlene.